Belt
by p0l-anka
Summary: I whimpered quietly when Hibari stopped on my front. The whole class gulped in silence, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you forgot your belt in my room last night." Hibari said, before putting my belt on my desk.My jaw dropped. 1827 one shot.


_ONE SHOT. ENTITLED 'BELT'_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I only own KHR, I'll have Hibari possess Tsuna already XD

**Warning**: Contains yaoi, for those who despise this genre, you can back out now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"If we're getting accused of it all the time, maybe we should just start doing it."<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Uwaaah!" I screamed when a group of delinquents surrounded me when I was on my way to the school's cafeteria. Oh no, what should I do? Why does this things always do happens whenever Gokudera and Yamamoto are not around. Moreover, it's not like Reborn is here to help me by shooting me with the dying will bullets.<p>

"Oi. Dame-Tsuna, how about giving me your pocket money?" The most brutal looking person sneered at me as he held his opened palm close to my face. His underlings laughed in unison.

_Uwaaah! Somebody save me!_ I cried inside my head. I stood rigidly, frozen on my spot. Too scared to run away or even talk.

"Tch. Didn't you heard me? I said give me your pocket money now!" The leader of the delinquent yelled, before kicking me on my right leg with brute force.

The kicked pushed me violently on the ground, "Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts!" I hollered in pain as I clutched my right leg. Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes because of the severe pain. That hurts a lot, considering that I'm already limping in the first place because of the vicious training that Reborn has put me through the past few days.

"Tch. You're so fucking useless!" He kicked me repeatedly on the same spot.

Looks like I would end up in the hospital today, I shut my eyes tightly as he continuously kicked me like a dog.

"Crowding and bullying a student. I'll bite you all to death for punishment." Hibari Kyoya's voice rang out when he appeared suddenly. His cold, grey eyes glinted dangerously at the same time he took his tonfa out. Hibird flew from his head, chirping the Nanimori anthem.

The group of delinquent all froze with silence when they saw on who it was. "What did you said?" The leader was the one who recovered first, "You think you can take all of us out? Ha! Let's see you try." The leader howled loudly. "I'll make you kneel to the ground. Just like this fucking weakling." He stomped on my leg again to emphasize what he said, making me cry from the added beating.

"How haughty. Weak herbivores only survive through crowding." Hibari stated in a bored voice. He started to walk gracefully towards the thugs, his tonfa ready to strike.

* * *

><p>"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're pathetically weak." Hibari verbalized aloud as he glowered down on me. His tonfa drenched with blood.<p>

I tried to sit down, only to end up wincing from pain. "I can't comprehend you at all. You're strong, yet pathetically weak when it comes on defending yourself." He crouched down as he pulled me up, encircling my arm on his shoulder in the process.

"H-Hibari-san. I-Im fine… you don't have to—"

"Silence, herbivore. I don't need another student dying on my school." Hibari snapped at me as he helps me walk towards the school building.

I sweat dropped on this, looking back at the half-dead thugs that we left behind.

Hibari took a key from his trouser's pocket, he opened the door of the reception room. Locked the door again before dropping me unceremoniously on the couch. I yelp at the sudden pain. Geez… he's so brutal. To think that he just added more injuries on me just after helping me out.

"Strip." He ordered out across the room as he searched some things on the cabinet.

I looked at him in disbelief, "W-What?"

"I said take your pants off, herbivore." He repeated, voice thick with irritation.

"But—"

"I abhor repeating myself, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He turned around before walking towards me. A medicine kit in hand.

I pouted in defeat as I unwillingly undid my belt, afraid that he might bite me to death too if I don't do his command. I tugged my belt away from my hips before placing it on the center table. My blush intensified when I started to unzip my pants off. Averting my eyes from Hibari as I do so.

I shivered when the cold air of the reception room crawled on my bare legs, "What's the problem? It's not like I haven't seen you in your boxers before." Hibari said as he smirked. He seems to be enjoying himself from my awkwardness.

His smirk was suddenly replaced with a scowl when I successfully pulled my pants off. My right leg was almost blue from the large blotches of bruises.

"Stay here, herbivore." He said before disappearing from the room.

I sighed. Mom would have a heart attack if she ever saw this. Moreover, I am dead sure that Reborn will kill me if he ever found out that I did not fight back. But I'm sure he already know… I can even imagine Gokudera freaking out if he ever found out on what happened today. Dead sure that he will immediately bomb those half-dead thugs.

My wondering mind came to a halt when the door of the reception room opened up, revealing Hibari.

He has an ice bag on his hand, "Use this on your leg. You can sleep in the couch if you want, but take a pain killer first." Hibari said, handing me the ice bag and two tablet of painkiller before going on his desk to work.

I took the ice bag and painkiller gratefully, wincing every once in a while whenever I pressed the ice bag a little too hard.

I sent a wary glance at Hibari, who at the time, were already preoccupied on the documents on his table. I laid myself carefully on the sofa, making sure that the ice bag will not slip off my leg.

My body slowly fell heavy, as I quickly drifted off to unconsciousness.

A repeated soft peck on my nose and cheeks woke me up. I opened my eyes, just to found out a yellow fluff of ball obscuring my vision. Oh, it's Hibird… I smiled at him before getting up, which resulted for Hibari's jacket to fall from my body.

"You're awake." Hibari spoke from his seat. His chin resting on his palm as he watched me with impassive grey eyes.

I gathered his jacket on my arm, noticing at the same time that it smell good, just like Hibari-san. "Thank you for helping me today, Hibari-san." I mumbled, noticing that it was already dark. "Uhm… I think I should go home now." I laid his jacket on the couch before standing up. I pulled my pants, detecting that it hurts no more but still exhibits the same beaten-blue color.

"Can you walk?" Hibari asked, before walking towards me.

"Uhm… yeah… just limping a bit. But I'm fine! Really!" I blurted out.

"Is that so?" He cupped my face with both of his hands, "Don't be late tomorrow, or I'll bite you to death." He said, before pulling my face for a kiss.

His tongue and breath was hot, leaving a musky taste when he pulled away. "You can go home now." He patted my hair as he pushed me lightly towards the door.

"See you tomorrow, Hibari-san." Still blushing from our brief kiss, I bid my goodbye.

Hibari Kyoya chuckled after the brunette closed the door. _Cute._ He mumbled under his breath, too amused with his flustered face.

He smirked as he return on his desk. He was on a good mood, maybe he could beat a few more lawbreakers before going home.

He stopped in the middle of the room when his attention were caught with the belt which were laying innocently on the center table.

It was the herbivores belt.

He twirled it on his palm, a smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

><p>I was quite lucky the next morning, considering that I arrived 15minutes earlier before the school bell ring. At least now, Hibari-san won't have any excuse to put me in a detention due to tardiness.<p>

"Juudaime! I'm so glad that we're not late today! That bastard can't have any excuse to bother you today." Gokudera said happily, as we walk towards our homeroom.

"By the way Tsuna, why are you limping?" Yamamoto asked as he eyed me.

"It's nothing…" I lied, averting my eyes away from their curious stare. It's not wrong to tell lies once in a while, or they'll go berserk if they ever found out that I was tormented yesterday just because they're not with me.

"Are you sure? You look like you're in pain though." Yamamoto commented as we enter our room.

"Juudaime, he's quite right. Are you sure you're really okay?" Gokudera said as he agrees with Yamamoto.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." I smiled so I can assure them. Luckily, looks like they bought it.

"Oi. Look, Dame-Tsuna is limping. Hahaha! I bet 500 yen that he tripped on the stair!" One of my classmate pointed me out when I was about to sit.

"Nah! 600 yen that he tripped on his own foot!" Half of the class roared in laughter.

"Fucking bastards! Shut the fuck up or I'll shove all of my dynamites into your fucking mouth!" Gokudera stood on my side angrily.

"That's not nice." Yamamoto exclaimed with a serious face.

I sighed when the whole class backed away in fear. "It's fine, it's not like its true anyways." I inwardly groan.

The door of our homeroom opened, "Into your seats! I'll start the roll call." Our first period teacher said the moment he entered the class.

The first period went smoothly. Furthermore, I'm quite happy and relieved that our teacher didn't call me on the recitation.

Our first period was about to end when the door of our homeroom was suddenly opened, "Oi! Knock before-!" Our teacher abruptly stopped at the sight of the head prefect. "H-Hibari-san, what brought you here?" His voice quivered in fear, as the whole class froze in fear on their seat.

Hibari invited himself in advance before stopping his gaze on me. Wait… why is he looking at me? I gulped, trying to recall everything that I did this morning that might be the cause of his presence. I frowned when I cannot remember anything, I haven't violated anything against the school rules and regulation. I'm not even late!

"Oi! You bastard! What do you want with Juudaime?" Gokudera stood up, but our teacher grabbed the back of his collar, preventing him from jumping on Hibari for his own good.

I whimpered quietly when Hibari stopped on my front. The whole class gulped in silence, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you forgot your belt in my room last night." Hibari said, before putting my belt on my desk.

A deafening silence rang after his statement.

Did he just say _his room_? My jaw dropped. Wait…! It sounds too wrong! It even implies a meaning!

I looked around the room, half of my classmate were blushing madly. _Damn… They got it all wrong!_

"Juudaime! Is he saying the truth?" Gokudera asked, he too was frozen on what Hibari said.

"Tsuna… You should have said so when we asked you this morning. We could understand!" Yamamoto grinned at me.

"_Kyaaah! So that's why he was limping!"_

"_They look so cute!"_

"_Kyaaah! Does this mean Sawada is Hibari-san's pet from now on?"_

I inwardly face-palmed. _Oh noooo_… "T-Thanks… Hibari-san…" I mumbled on Hibari, as I blushed on the squealing of my classmates, too embarrassed that the whole class had found my relationship with Hibari-san.

"You're welcome." Hibari smirked, "I'll expect you again this afternoon, and don't even try to run away. Or I'll bite you to death." He strode off, leaving the whole girl population on my class squealing and whispering in excitement.

_That would end the bullying on_ _my herbivore._ _Since no one has the right to touch on what is mine._Hibari Kyoya strode his way back to the reception room. His face was decorated with a playful smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

Good? Bad? Did you like it? How WAS it?

MIND SHARING YOUR REACTION BY REVIEWING?

**Added notes as of 5/2011:**

I would like to express my gratitude to those people who bothered to spare a little of their time to leave a review.

A big thanks *grins*

I never thought that I would get this number of reviews on this one.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAGIARISM ISSUE<strong>

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers **without** consent/permission/approval, _**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, **I will hunt you.**

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them **have** permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM **NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER** FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**_


End file.
